


I Failed Her

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: The Love We Deserve [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sadness, Spoilers for Episode: s03e01, Spoilers for Episode: s03e02, post 03x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodbye, Ta-er al-Sahfer."</p><p>Oliver tracks down Nyssa and tells her about Sara's fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Failed Her

Oliver pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. He pulled his jacket on and headed for the stairs, turning out the light as he left. As he walked through the abandoned club, he passed Diggle.   
“Where are you going?”

“There’s something I have to do.”

“Oliver, we are leaving for Corto Maltese in an hour.”

“There’s been a change of plans. I owe it to Sara to do this.” Oliver walked towards the door. “I’ll meet you guys there.”

Oliver didn’t give Diggle the chance to say anything else. He strode from the club, dialing a number on his phone.

“I need you to get a message to someone…”

~*~*~

“I got your message.”  The voice came from the shadows, soft and dangerous. “I must say, I was surprised. I had...assumed that, given the circumstances of our last parting, you wouldn’t keen to speak to me again. I presume you are here to ask for my help.”

“No. This is about a more personal matter.” Oliver glanced around, his bow held loosely in one hand.

Nyssa al Ghul stepped from the shadows, her own bow tucked into her quiver. Her face was blank and unreadable, her eyes shadowed by her hood. “I don’t believe we have anything personal between us.

“Sara.”

Nyssa’s hand dropped down to rest lightly on the hilt of her dagger. “What about Sara?”

Oliver bowed him head. “Sara is gone. She’s dead, Nyssa.”

Oliver’s words took a few moments to sink in. Then, Nyssa screamed, a wordless scream filled with loss and despair. Her scream echoed around the alley.

Nyssa pushed back her hood and looked Oliver in the eye. Even in the darkness, he could see the tears sliding down her face.

“I’m sorry, Nyssa.”

“Have you ever loved someone?”

For a moment, Oliver let his thoughts drift back to the girl he loved, safe in Starling City. His gaze was level as he replied, “I have.”

“Then you know what it’s like to want to protect them, to keep them safe.”

“I do.”

“I made a promise, to myself and to Sara’s father, that I would keep her safe. I promised that I would die before I let any harm come to her. And yet, she is dead and I am still here.”

“I know. And for people like us, that’s the worst part. Having to live with the fact that someone you care about died and you couldn’t stop it.”

“What would you know about loss?”

“Enough. I’ve lost people - too many people.” Oliver replied, his voice quiet.

Nyssa bowed her head slightly. “Thank you for telling me in person.”

“You deserved to hear it from someone who cared about her.”

“Will there be a funeral?” Nyssa asked, stepping back into the shadows.

“No. We buried her quietly, just Laurel and my team.”

Oliver started to walk away, melting into the darkness. As he left, he heard Nyssa call one last thing.

“Tell your love how you feel while you have the chance.”

~*~*~

Oliver strode into the Foundry and sat down in a chair across from Felicity.

“Felicity…”

Felicity looked up as Oliver covered her hands with his own. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“I love you.” His words were quiet, barely more than a whisper against her lips.

Felicity looked at Oliver, a strange expression on her face. “What?”

“Felicity Smoak, I love you.” Oliver kissed her hand. “After everything that has happened, I wanted to tell you before it was too late.”

Felicity kissed Oliver, her lips sweet against his. “I lo...I love you too, Oliver.”

~*~*~

Nyssa slipped into the graveyard as night fell, her feet not making a sound. Her heart was heavy as she found her way to the grave she was looking for. She set the flowers she had brought down on the grave and knelt in front of the tombstone.

“Goodbye Ta-er al-Sahfer. Sleep well.” A few tears slid down her face and dripped onto Sara’s grave.

Nyssa knelt there for a long time, not saying anything. Eventually, she stood, pulling her hood up, and left.


End file.
